I Have Never Loved Someone As Much As I Love You
by Miki Neko-Chan Berry
Summary: Allen thinks nobody would ever love him Kanda was looking for a boyfriend at the time Lavi and Lenalee make it their mission to get the to of them together will their plans work please read to find out and its rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I Have Never Loved Anyone As Much As I Love You

Remember i don't own -Man only the plot this is a BL which means it's a BOYXBOY shit . and please lets enjoy the story so let's get this cat show and the road.

* * *

><p>All alone in his room, lying in his small twin bed, was a boy of about fifteen or sixteen. His hair was a silver-white, and his skin tinted with a barely-there tan, somehow still making him look as fragile as a porcelain doll. Such perfection, however, was nonexistant for the child, for upon the left side of his face was a scar as red as blood in his veins. It was a peculiar design, to say the least. It started as an upside-down pentagram over his left brow, and made it as though the tip of that star bled down his face, and caressed just under his cheekbone, before dipping back down to his chin. Through the line between that point and his eye was another, yet smaller, curved scar going through it.<p>

That scar wasn't necessarily his biggest concern. He could live with that one. He's done so for a few years now. What truly made him self conscious was in fact the left arm he was born with. Such a disgusting limb, with veins running from mid-arm to his fingers. It, like his scar, was red, yet while the redness of the scarred face looked like free-flowing blood, this...abomination looked more like the caked and dried blood left over to scab. Repeatedly.

It wasn't long before thoughts of the all he'd been through because of that /thing/, took hold of him, and tears began to fall without his consent. Knocks soon were heard against his bedroom door, and in a feeble attempt to stop the tears and his crying, the young male quickly tried drying his eyes with the shirt he had discarded prior to earlier that morning. He flinched slightly when he heard the door's lock click, signaling to him, that his visitor had a key to his room.

As soon as the threshold was opened up, he was met with a familiar face. Wild red hair, normally held up in a headband, was allowed to hang low and his face some. His left eye, being the only visible of the pair, was an emerald green, and full of concern as it took in the scene before it. Before a comment could be made by the older male, the boy sighed, soon interrupting what he was about to say. "Lavi, what are you doing here?"

Lavi blinked once, before crossing his arms, and leaned against the door frame, taking a breath before speaking, "Nothing much. I was just checking in on ya." He said with seriousness that didn't fit his usual perky personality. As thought reading the younger's thoughts, a grin spread across his face, and waved his hand dismissively, while his other moved to his side. "Y'know, to see if you needed any comfort from your caring, loving, and very understanding cousin?"

Silver eyes blinked once, before they were rolled. "Well, I'm fine, so you can leave now." He said, sighing. But Lavi wasn't fooled.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, and we both know I'm never wrong." He gave the younger male a pointed look before continuing. "Allen I'm smelling a stinky ol' lie coming from ya there."

Knowing he was found out, Allen stared up at his ceiling, his facade falling faster than he could deal a deck of cards. "Lavi, I'm probably one of the most unloved people that this world has to offer...I mean, just look at me...I'm so..."

"Aw, don't give me that b*** about your arm and scar, short stack! We've been through with this."

The younger male sat up, bristling. "Don't call me that! And it's true, right? There's not a darn soul that can find it in their hearts to love me, so why should I even bother? Huh?"

"That's b*** and we both know it."

"But it's the truth!" The younger teen argued, his right hand clutching his left forearm.. "It's...hurtful when any girl looks at me, only to run in fear. And if it isn't the scar, it's...it's this.../thing/!" Tears were threatening to fall when the watery orbs looked down at the disfigurment. "So why bother? No one will ever love me..." At that moment, both hands went to cover his mouth, in a futile attempt to prevent his crying from escaping.

Lavi sighed, looking to his crying cousin, and quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "You're aware Lena-lady never ran away from you." He pointed out, while texting something on his mobile device.

"Who are you texting?" Allen asked between sniffles.

"Our very own, Lenalee Lee, of course." The red-haired male stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm thinking we'll hang out together, how does that sound?" He watched as Allen pondered over it for a moment, before timidily nodding his head. "Great! Because I aready sent the text."

"Lavi!"

* * *

><p>Lenalee was in her room, reading a new novel that had come out just yesterday. She had barely gotten past the fourth page of the second chapter when a small jingle on her cell alerted her of a text.<p>

{Received: Lavi Bookman [8:21 AM]

Hey there, Lena-lady! (^w^)V You home? Just askin' if ya'd like to hang out with the hunky bunny and his troubled...VERY troubled, and still totally adorable little sidekick.}

She giggled at the text, with the nicknames, before quickly replying back, all seriousness back knowing of her troubled friend.

{Sent: Lavi Bookman [8:22 AM]  
>Hello, Lavi. Is it really THAT bad with Allen?}<p>

It didn't take too long for the reply.

{Received: Lavi Bookman [8:22 AM]  
>Ya. Probably the worse he's been, Lena. He's starting to think there's no point!}<p>

{Sent: Lavi Bookman [8:22 AM]  
>Hmm...}<p>

{Received: Lavi Bookman [822 AM]  
>Oh! BTW! Bring "You-know-who"...or is he the "Dark Lord"...? I think any works, really.}<p>

The Chinese teen blinked once at that message, and sighed. Twirling a piece of her emerald-black hair, she thought about it before deciding that what ever Lavi had planned, it couldn't be TOO bad...she hoped.

{Recieved: Lavi Bookman [8:28 AM]  
>Yoo-hoo? Lena-lady? You still there? Helllllooooooooooooooooooo?}<p>

{Sent: Lavi Bookman [8:29 AM]  
>Oh! Sorry. I'll get right on it. TTYL.}<p>

"Honestly...what is Lavi thinking?" Lenalee found herself asking no one in particular, but sighed in defeat, as she pulled up another contact, and sending a quick text to the person on the other end. She was surprised how quickly the recipient texted back.

{Received: Kanda Yu [8:36 AM]  
>Go out to eat. Why the hell would I come with you and your friends?}<p>

{Sent: Kanda Yu [8:37 AM]  
>Oh, come on, Kanda! It won't be that bad...I mean you DO need to get out more and have ACTUAL fun.}<p>

{Received: Kanda Yu [8:37 AM]  
>Did the baka usagi set you up?}<p>

{Sent: Kanda Yu [8:40 AM]  
>Um...no? Listen, are you coming or not?}<p>

{Recieved: Kanda Yu [8:40 AM]  
>Che. Fine. Just tell where the hell and when.}<p>

A pause in the texts, before another popped up, Lenalee grinning from ear to ear as she thought of how exasperated he must've looked.

{Sent: Kanda Yu [8:41 AM]  
>Gimme a minute to ask Lavi.}<p>

{Sent: Lavi Bookman [8:41 AM]  
>He wants to know where and when.}<p>

{Recieved: Lavi Bookman [8:45 AM]  
>Sorry 'bout the delay, Allen tried to steal my phone from me...anyway, let's go to that new anime restaurant that opened up a couple of days ago...say...5:30?}<p>

{Sent: Lavi Bookman [8:45 AM]  
>Awesome. I'll let him know. C u then!}<p>

Quick to get back to the impatient Japanese male, she informed Kanda of the place and time, before hanging up her phone, and flopping on her bed. "Someone remind me again why Lavi doesn't have Kanda's number on his phone?" She asked no one in particular.

"The new anime restaurant?! T-Tomorrow?! 5:30?! Dammit Lavi, I have my new job to start THERE tomorrow!"

The red-head chuckled sheepishly at the outburst of his cousin. "Oops? Aw, c'mon, you never told me, how was I supposed to know?" Wanting to retort, the younger realized that no, he hadn't told Lavi about the job, and the words soon died on his tongue. What's more...it was embarrassing to know that his cousin and friend knew the place he was going to work at. /If there's a god up there...please...please help me.../

"I'm going to go take a shower now"


	2. Update info

I Have Never Loved Anyone As Much As I Love You

UPDATE!~

Hey everyone thanks soo much for viewing and reviewing and everything it gave me the feeling that i wrote something that a lot of people *im gonna call you all my neko family!~* really liked that was my first shot at it and you all seemed to like it so im going to keep writeing for everyone so please help me out i feel really really greatful that you all loved it so i forgot to write this down in the first chapter But ever so sadly i don't own -Man i just own my plotlines and what not and also im taking request for anything you all want me to write about!~ lucky you!~ i might not write that much because i might be busy with other things and so on but i just wanted to let you all know this so please stay for a while!~ oh and i also will appreciate it if you tell me your ideas on my writing so please i will post the next chapter soon so please read this if you want to im not saying you have to but i will do this again later on and i will tell you if i write a different story ok so for now Byeies!~ *waves hand* Nekos everywhere!~


	3. Chapter 3

I Have Never Loved Anyone As Much As I Love You

Remember i don't own -Man only the plot this is a BL which means it's a BOYXBOY shit . and please lets enjoy the story so let's get this cat show and the road .

Chapter 2!~

* * *

><p>Under the spray of his shower, Allen just couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to regret telling Lavi about what was worrying him so much. Yes, he was calm at the moment, and after hearing where they were going to eat at, he called his employer, and had asked if he could start on a different day. He was relieved when he was told that he was allowed to reschedule.<p>

Having the plan of his rescheduling decided, he reached over to pick up the shampoo, deciding that his hair deserved a much needed lather. From the corner of his eye, through the foggy glass of his shower, he could make out his distinct refelction from his mirror across from him, serving as that unwanted reminder of how many times his hair often caused him some sort of grief. He was used to it by now, although that didn't stop him from often from wondering how at a first glimpse so many thought he was an old man. He honestly didn't know many elderly men who even had a full head of hair.

Once or twice, he would wonder if he should just dye it another color. It wasn't like people hadn't already figured that what he did to get his hair as it was now...which wasn't true. The only thing that kept him from going through with the dye was that if he kept dying his hair, it would eventually dry out and feel rough to the touch...obviously his naturally white hair was just that. Natural. Not that there was a way he could acutally prove it. Sighing, he ran his hair under the water, removing the white suds, and helping the water remove what it couldn't by massaging his scalp.

"I guess I could count my blessings that Lavi and Lenalee know I'm naturally white-haired..." Upon saying that out loud, a small smile creeped its way to the young male's face. He supposed it was alright so long as he had friends like them.

After a few minutes of cleansing himself, he shut off the water, slid open the shower door, and exited. Grabbing a fluffy blue towel from the rack, the boy began to dry himself off from head to toe, wrapping the soft fabric around his waist when he was done. He padded the short distance to the door, it to the hall leading to both his closet and room. The small hall wasn't anything interesting. Just two doors to which hid their respective thresholds, one leading to his room, and the second was to the bathroom, just across from it. In the center of the wall to his right coming in from the bathroom, was a semi-walk-in closet.

Allen looked through, pouting when he couldn't find anything that was decent. "LAVI!" he called.

"What's up?" The red-head called from the bedroom.

"D'ya think you can help me find something to wear?

"Lemme guess, and also bring you over a clean pair of underwear?" The question was meant as a joke, the younger knew, but he found that he hadn't brought any with him when he went to shower.

"Um...y-yes please..." He heard Lavi laughing, only causing him to glower at the door it was coming from. "That's not funny!"

"Yes. It is, short stack~!" At that point there were foot steps nearing the door, before it was opened. The single green eye was twinkling with mischief as he held the boxers by the waist band on his index finger. "Good thing I know you well enough, yeah?"

"Shut up." Allen sighed. He walked closer in favor of grabbing the garment, and rushes to the closet to hide himself while he pulled the matieral over himself, soon coming back out, pouting.

"Just tell me what you need help with. Besides that."

"I can't figure out what to wear..." Allen admitted.

Lavi thought a moment, before storming into his cousin's wardobe, and started searching through the shirts and pants, before finding the combination he was aiming for. "I knew you still had it!"

"Why...would youw ant me to wear that?" Lavi had chosen a black t-shirt with white text in an eye-catching font saying, 'Uke looking for seme: interested?' with a semicolon and right parenthesis making a winking face.

"Because, it's totally you. Duh."

* * *

><p>Miki: I Would love to thank my friend Hanashi o suru for helping me with all my mess ups THANKS Hanashi o suru!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I Have Never Loved Anyone As Much As I Love You

Remember i don't own D Gray Man only the plot this is a BL which means it's a BOYXBOY shit . and please lets enjoy the story so let's get this cat show and the road.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>

Eyes hidden behind a blindfold, and shirt long discarded a young man held his katana ready to strike. Defined muscles flexed slightly with each movement, and upon lowering his blade, was when a tattoo upon his left pectoral could be seen in full. It was a Sanskrit tattoo, surrounded by an incomplete circle that was encompassed in tendrils to which stretched to his left shoulder and bicep. A tattoo he had gotten only a year prior.

Using his available senses, the samurai was able to pinpoint an oncoming enemy, quickly raising his sword to dismember the oncoming foe. With great precision, the Japanese male moved with grace and accuracy, but at the same time proving how strong and deadly each stroke of his blade truly was, his long raven black hair, although tied up, still danced with each of his strides, the two loose tresses left out, framed his face with the frindge that almost reached his eyes. Hours into his training, he felt another presence with him, and although he new they were relativly harmless, he raised his blade, in one hand, knowing that the end was pointed over the intruders main artery.

"Whoa. That has got to be like a new record for ya there, Kanda." The voice of another male spoke up, the mischief, mixed with a little fear for their life, hard to miss in their speech. "Y'know, you could kill someone."

"What the hell are you doing here, Daisya?" The young man dubbed 'Kanda' asked, out of annoyance over anything else, as he sheathed his blade, and reached up to undo his blindfold, cobalt eyes now free to glare at the other male.

"Hey, now, man! I'm just the messenger. The old man said you've been at it for three hours already. Time for a break."

"Che."

"Great! He'll be glad you're not going to kill yourself by training until you drop dead." The hooded male was only met with the finger from the Japanese in response, which went unnoticed as the Turkish male had already gone back into the house.

"Annoying bastards." Kanda muttered, as he reached to pick up the shirt he had taken off earlier when he started training. the weather was a little too hot and humid at present to be wearing it while he was training.

No sooner did he pull it over his head, his phone alerted him of a text message.

{Received: Lenalee Lee [8:30 AM]  
>Hey, Kanda! You up for eating out with me and my friends?}<p>

Quirking a brow, he sent a quick reply back, pretty sure that the Chinese woman on the other end would've been a little surprised of the quick reply back. After much back and forth, Kanda glared at the screen, knowing he'd be dragged along whether he wanted to go or not. Deciding not to waste any time, he gave in.

"Anime restaurant?" Kanda rolled his eyes when he got the answer back to know where they were going. Much to his annoyance he soon got another text, this time from Lavi of all people. But now he knew when they were going, apparently.

* * *

><p>The next day came before Kanda was even aware of it. It seemed this was the place he was meeting everyone, if the wall scrolls showcasing Naruto and Bleach were anything to go by. Damn otakus./ Kanda mentally scolded, glaring at the new restaurant. It wasn't anything too big, though for the most part, iti was just so...flashy.

"Yu! Y'came~!" The familliar voice belonging to Lavi exclaimed. Still a hyper rabbit as always.

"Call me 'Yu' again, and you're be reintroduced to Mugen." The threat was very much real as the eccentric one-eyed male backed away just enough from his friend. "You're here. Now where's Lenalee?"

"She'll be here in a moment. Trying to get our mutal friend to get out of the car."

"Don't tell me it was you driving."

"Hey! My driving is stellar! Never had a ticket or anything."

"Usagi, you drive like you have no hands. Or feet." Wanting to retort, the duo was soon interupted by two other people. One being Lenalee, and the other a boy Kanda had never seen before. "Who's the bean?"

Lavi stared at the two males at their table, feeling that the tension between them was probably thick enough where it could be cut with a knife. The red-haired teen looked around, before his single eye landed on a waitress serving a slice of what seemed to be strawberry pie to another customer. A grin adourned his face, before turning back to the other. "Hey! How bout them, pies, right?"

Startled out of his reveries, Allen quickly turned to face his cousin in confusion, "Pies?" Leave it to the mention of food to get the youngest male to speak.

"Yeah!" Lavi exclaimed, happy that the tension was gone. "There's a lot of them, right, right?"

"W-well, yeah...there's Apple, and cherry, pumpkin, berry..."

"Che. Moyashi, don't start naming every damn pie known to mankind." Kanda said, having rolled his eyes.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And really, what's not to like about pie?"

"To even talk about that, just seems strange." The samurai implored. This recieved a few strange stares, before the youngest spoke up once again;

"It's not strange...in fact, I remember one time there was this huge pumpkin pie...it was for Thanks Giving acetualy, Cross thought it'd be enough for everyone coming over-"

"Oh! I remember that!" Lenalee said, clasping her hands together, "You ate the whole thing, and that introduced my brother and I to your massive appetite."

Allen blushed a little at that comment, scratching his chin , whilst looking the other way, "I-is that so? I don't recall that..."

"Hey, yeah! Man, Lena-lady! You were so beyond shocked to say the least!" Lavi laughed.

/There's no way in hell a boy barely average height could eat as much as they say.../ Kanda found himself thinking.

"Heeeyyyyyyyyyy Yu! Yu~~~~? Yu!"

The constanent annoyancing of one idiot broke Kanda out of his thoughts, as he glared full throttle at the red-head. "How many times have I told you to not call me that?"

* * *

><p>Miki:yay with some help from hana we were able to complete chapter three YAY!~ ~(* 3 *)~<p> 


	5. chapter 5 update

I Have Never Loved Anyone As Much As I Love You

**Chapter 4 update**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 4 update~<strong>

as some might know i really do love the fact that you all can't wait for more and i am happy to tell you me and hana are working hard to make the next chapter and i really appreciate that you all are waiting on the next chapter i want to let you all know that i would not be making a 4th chapter without the fact that you all really like me story and you guys are the reason i will keep writing story's for your enjoyment so please keep reading my story's i am going to publish another story hopefuly in the days to come but please stick with me and help me write more story's for you all!~

Miki here hopeing to post chapter 4 soon!~


End file.
